1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, in particular, a semiconductor device whose resistance against electrostatic breakage is improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that input and/or output circuits are often electrostatically broken. The applicants found that when an input or output element is electrostatically broken, for example, in a Schottky barrier diode formed by bringing an electrode of metal, such as aluminum, into contact with an epitaxial layer, the aluminum of the electrode penetrates into the epitaxial layer and reaches the underlying buried layer resulting in a short-circit. In the case of a bipolar transistor, an emitter-base or base-collector contact is broken, which also results in a short-circuit.